Kanga's World Adventure
TheBeckster1000's movie spoof of "Dora's world adventure". Cast *Dora - Kanga (Pooh) *Swiper - Cat R. Waul (Fievel goes west)/Danny the Cat (Cat's Don't Dance) *Emelie - Vitani (Simba's Pride) *Fifi the Skunk - Ratigan (The great Mouse Detective) *Andari - Christopher Robin (Pooh) *Sami the Hyena - Stan & Heff (Pooh) *Vladimir - Peter Pan *Fomkah the Dancing Bear - Papa Heffalump (Pooh) *Mei - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Ying-Ying the Weasel - Chula (Fievel goes West) other cast *Map - Gopher (Pooh) *Boots - Tigger (Pooh) *Benny the Bull - Rabbit (Pooh) *Tico the Squirrel - Roo (Pooh) *Isa the Iguana - Miss Kitty (Fievel Goes West) *Crowd in France - Ratigan's Gang (The Great Mouse Detective) *Crowd in Africa - Tank Gang (Finding Nemo) *Backpack - Penny (The Rescuers) *Crowd in Russia - Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Crowd in China - Gods (Hercules) cast so far *Dora - Kanga (Pooh) *Boots - Tigger (Pooh) *Benny the Bull - Rabbit (Pooh) *Tico the Squirrel - Roo (Pooh) *Isa the Iguana - Miss Kitty (Fievel Goes West) *Swiper - Cat R. Waul (Fievel goes west)/Danny the Cat (CDD) *Emelie - Vitani (Simba's Pride) *Andari - Christopher Robin (Pooh) *Vladimir - Peter Pan *Mei - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Map - Gopher (Pooh) *Fifi the Skunk - Ratigan (The great Mouse Detective) *Crowd in France - Ratigan's Gang (The Great Mouse Detective) *Crowd in Africa - Tank Gang (Finding Nemo) *Sami the Hyena - Stan & Heff (Pooh) *Backpack - Penny (The Rescuers) *Troll - O'Malley (AristoCats) *Crowd in Russia - Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fomkah the Dancing Bear - Papa Heffalump (Pooh) *Pinto, Big Red Chicken & Baby Blue Bird - Mrs. Potts, Lumiere & Cogsworth (Beauty & the Beast) *Crowd in China - Gods (Hercules) *Ying-Ying the Weasel - Chula (Fievel goes West) *The Fiesta Trio - Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Series), Dawn (Pokémon) and Kari (Digimon Adventure 2) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Dora's World Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:TheBeckster1000